


psychostimulant

by strawberricream



Series: heart eyes 💖 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Corruption Kink, Exhibitionism, F/M, Innocence, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Post-Time Skip, Rough Sex, Virginity Kink, akinori rlly looks the way he does for FREE, idol!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberricream/pseuds/strawberricream
Summary: just like nicotine, heroin, morphinesuddenly, i’m a fiend and you’re all i needall i need, yeah, you’re all i need— never be the same by camila cabello 🎵
Relationships: Konoha Akinori/Reader
Series: heart eyes 💖 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978831
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	psychostimulant

**Author's Note:**

> just like nicotine, heroin, morphine  
> suddenly, i’m a fiend and you’re all i need  
> all i need, yeah, you’re all i need
> 
> — never be the same by camila cabello 🎵

if there was one thing akinori loved, it was fucking you silly on his cock after you did anything with your fans. the switch from your innocent, dreamy idol persona to one where you were nothing but his good little cockslut made his blood go south, jaw clench and breathing heavy. 

he absolutely adores you—records all your performances and buys every piece of merchandise even though you tell him it's embarrassing. in reality, he just feels a little insecure; he thinks you‘re a brilliant star that shines much too beautifully for someone like him. 

the two of you met in highschool and started dating your senior year. you debuted not long after that and akinori supported you through your debut and everything that came after as you chased your dreams in the spotlight with millions watching you. you were a hit, a sensation that rocked the media. 

but there was one thing that you weren’t allowed to do: date. innocence is an important factor of a japanese idol’s popularity and brand image. people lost their careers overnight getting caught up in scandals. 

you were determined to make both work—for yourself who loved to dance with the stars and your number one fan who stayed with you through thick and thin. akinori’s everything to you; the man who’s been with you since day one, your ride or die, too hooked to even consider anyone else. you always made sure to reaffirm your devotion to him. 

so that’s why you let him fuck you silly in your little dressing room after filming.

“c’mon, babygirl, you don’t want anyone hearing you, right?” 

you shake your head, hand clamped over your mouth as akinori moves you up and down his thick cock. your legs twitch, swung over the arms of your dressing room chair. he had adjusted its height so that he could see all of you in the large mirror on the wall.

he snaps his hips, kissing your sweet cervix as he bottoms out again. you cry out at the stretch. it hurts so good. he kisses your temple, chuckling at how lightheaded you are when he’s just barely gotten started. your little cunt’s so small, always makes a fire burn in the pit of his stomach when your walls flutter helplessly around his thick girth. he rubs slow, intoxicating circles on your clit and hisses when he feels your body seize as you tighten and gush around his cock.

“already, baby? i haven’t even fucked you properly yet.” 

you whimper softly, eyes glassy as you look at him through the mirror. the sight of you takes his breath away. 

your cute skirt is flipped up, legs spread eagle over the chair you sat in just a couple hours before to doll yourself up for the cameras. your pretty tits are out, displaying enticingly and gleaming with his spit as you breathe heavily. your inner thighs are coated with your slick, pussy fluttering around his cock. the reverent, hazy look on your face has him swallowing thickly.

his heart thuds loudly in his chest as a wave of endearment washes over him. akinori gets off on being the one who took your quote on quote “innocence”—the sole individual who’d ever seen you so debauched, stuffed with his cock as he’d fuck you like a whore only minutes after you got off stage. he’s your first boyfriend, first kiss; he took you on your first date and your virginity six months after. 

to the public, you're a darling, sweet princess meant to entice. to him, you're his good little cockslut—his sweet babygirl. he’d do anything for you as long as you’d have him. and he’d make sure it’d stay that way. 

not like you ever wanted to leave.

“look at you,” he whispers low in your ear. “you're creaming yourself on my cock, baby. greedy cunt begging for my cum. what would your fans say?” 

you whimper, trying to swirl your hips, tempting him to fuck you. shame and embarrassment clouds your head as you hear footsteps and distant conversations outside. 

a knock on the door. a call of your name.

you clench around akinori in surprise. clenching his jaw, he instinctively wraps his arms around you as you tense. 

“are you feeling okay? your interview starts in two hours. did you want something to eat?” 

you swallow, trying to find your voice as akinori noses into your cheek and fondles your tits and inner thighs, playing with the band of your thigh highs. 

“i’m good.” you’re surprised you’re not stuttering. “i’ll eat later, thanks!” 

akinori licks his lips and decides right then and there to move, placing his hands on your waist and picking you up. the slide of his cock against your sensitive walls making you shudder.

“alright, call us if you need anything.”

you clamp your hands over your mouth just as he drops you down on his cock, back arching at the overwhelming sensation of his cock pushing at your sweet spot.

“you’re being so good, babygirl,” he groans, increasing his pace. “i can feel you dripping down my cock. can’t get enough of it, can you?” 

you shake your head, mumbling soft denials as you rest your feet on the high armrests and work your hips on his cock. he groans, nearly growls, as he watches you fuck yourself. 

it’s embarrassing; watching him watch you fuck yourself.

“aki, please!” you whine.

he hushes you with a smothering kiss, bringing his hands around you, bouncing you in his lap. he brings a hand down to rub those intoxicating circles on your swollen clit again. 

“you look so pretty.” his voice is velvet, inebriating your senses to feel nothing but him and him only. “creaming yourself on my cock.”

“yes, yes!” you gasp, lips brushing the skin of his cheek. “i love you so much, aki! please, please make me cum!” 

he hums, nuzzling your skin affectionately when suddenly, there’s another knock on the door and call of your name.

“hello?”

akinori clicks his tongue as your eyes start to focus again. he can’t have that. putting his hands where your thighs meet your ass, he lifts you off his cock until only the head of it is left. 

you whimper, a soft sob leaving your lips as he holds you there, not letting your hips move. he chuckles lowly in your ear seeing your desperate expression.

he moves you ever so slightly, teasingly playing with your entrance as he fucks the head in and out, in and out. 

you let out a soft cry as the person at the door calls your name again. 

“not gonna be a good girl and reply?” his breathing is heavy as his cock throbs. he can clearly see your tiny little hole clenching around nothing and it makes his heart giddy. 

you shake your head. “only want you, aki,” you whisper. 

he sets you down on his lap as his heavy cock rests against your lips. grabbing your chin, he kisses you deeply, holding onto your thighs as you cant your hips against his cock. 

“fuck, you’re so pretty, baby,” his voice low and husky. “my pretty, little babygirl.

playing with your tits, he hears the person at the door walk away, muttering something about you being asleep. bringing a hand down to his cock, he rubs it over your pussy, slapping it against you a couple of times as you flinch and moan prettily for him. 

“a-aki, please!”

“use your words, baby. you’re a smart girl.” 

you whimper softly, a hand coming down to grab at his wrist. god, he’s so good at this, so good at making you the most neediest bitch on the planet. you want him to degrade you, soil you, ruin you—his scent around you like an aphrodisiac. 

“please, f-fill me up. wanna cream over your cock.”

“yeah?” he purrs, dipping his cock head into your entrance. “gonna squirt all pretty for me? make your little cunny all creamy for me?” 

your body burns with his words. “yes, yes, i’m yours, aki!” you sob, biting your lip to keep from being too loud. you’re so wet, you’re dripping onto the towel he laid out over his legs, soaking his cock. 

“you want me to be balls deep inside you, princess? with people walking outside? imagine what they’d say if they saw you like this?” he growls, hands coming up under your knees to spread you further across his lap. 

you shake your head, biting one of your fingers to muffle your moans. 

“they never will, baby. this sloppy cunt’s all mine.” 

he can’t take it any longer and plunges into you with a single thrust. you keen as he bottoms out, starting a brutal pace. his pre-cum and your fluids froth at your entrance. all the mess makes every thrust a noisy squelch and schlick. you hiccup, bliss filling every nerve unlike anything you’ve ever felt before.

“a-aki!” you moan, turning your head into his ear. the risk of being caught emboldening you. “d-don’t stop!” 

he can’t, eyes glued to your salacious state in the mirror. you’re so far away from a picture of innocence—fat cock pistoning in and out of your messy pussy, tits bouncing shamelessly and legs spread like a whore as tears and drool decorate your pretty face. 

“i’m, i’m so close, p-please!”

“fuck!” his hips stutter. “gonna make this slutty pussy mine. make sure you know who you belong to.”

you bring his hand over your mouth as you spasm and cum, squirting all over his cock. he swears, thrusting in you a couple of times as he pulls out and paints your pussy lips white. you’re still gushing when he pulls out, legs twitching as you soak the towel on his lap and wet the floor as you come down from your high.

“holy fuck.” you’ve never cum this hard and it makes his cock throb weakly at how fucking hot you look. he pulls you in for a sweet kiss as he brings a hand down to smear his cum all over your cunt. 

you whine against his lips at the overstimulation, trying to get away, but he holds you against him with an arm around your waist. he dips his fingers inside you, playing with your hole until you start swatting at his hand. he leaves a final peck on your lips before he pulls his fingers away and wipes them on the towel.

you lie back against his chest, feeling absolutely drained and fucked out.

“shit, i’ve never seen you cum that hard.” he tightens his arms around you, playing with one of your soft tits.

your breath hitches, but it drifts off into a soft lilt. “only for you, aki.”

his cheeks pink at the comment, conflictingly pure for the downright sinful way he was fucking you moments earlier. he pinches your nipples to distract you from the colour on his face.

“aki,” you whine. “didn’t you have work today?”

he looks to the side. “it’s my lunch break.”

you glance at the clock. “it’s 2pm.” 

he blushes, making you giggle as you slide your hands over his across your waist. 

“won’t they get mad at you?”

he tightens his grip around you. “i’ll go back soon, i promise.” 

lifting you and turning you around in his lap, he brushes his knuckles across your soft cheek as you wind your arms around his shoulders and neck. 

“so can i get an encore, baby?” 

you giggle, cupping his red cheeks and kissing him fully on the lips. 

“anything for my #1 fan.” 

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to sexy, sexy akinori konoha (24), pharmaceutical company employee


End file.
